1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge, and more particularly to a card cartridge for a shuffling machine and that has a simple structure and stores multiple cards and facilitates and accelerates card dispensation.
2. Description of Related Art
A shuffling machine is used to shuffle cards automatically and comprises a drivable shuffling storage means, an input apparatus and an output storage means. The shuffling storage means has multiple compartments to receive and hold cards and is associated with the input apparatus for inserting cards into the compartments. The output storage means is separated from the shuffling storage means and has a conveyor that has multiple active rollers arranged adjacent to each other and driven by a drive system.
Inevitably, the output storage means is complicated in structure to increase cost of fabrication, otherwise, is inadequate to store multiple cards and be placed on a table for manual dispensation. Furthermore, the conveyor must contact each card and a rate of card entrance is limited by its mechanical bottleneck, thereby limiting a card dispensing speed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a card cartridge for shuffling machine to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.